Forgotten
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Toshiro is infatuated with his new 3rd seat and desperately wants Rin Saki, but she is hiding something from him. One Shot. M for reason


"Hi. I am Rin Saki," her smile lit up the room as she bowed to the two people in front of her, she received a bow from the two back. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stared at the girl. She was beautiful. She had a short black skirt on. Her long creamy legs were so perfect that he wanted to touch them. She had a small waist with a some what large bust hidden under a black top, with no sleeves. Toshiro wanted to see her naked and be the only one to touch her. He wanted to kiss her all over. He had only met the girl, but he had such strong feelings.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th squad," the strawberry blonde introduced herself, her assets nearly popping out of her robe. Rin giggled then looked to her new captain, who was staring at her. Upon realising he was staring, he introduced himself, coughing to regain some authority

"I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the 10th division. So you are my 3rd seat. Recommended by the head captain himself," Rin nodded her head slowly, her dark hair falling in front of her perfect face.

She left the room without a word leaving Toshiro stunned at her. He felt the need to touch her even more, the way her ass swayed as walked. The way she had a gentle hop in her step. The way her hair swished left and right as she walked, he wanted her badly.

Rin walked towards the 5th division then knocked on the door softly. A murmur was sounded and the girl opened the door to see Ichigo Kurosaki; the new captain for the 5th division.

"Hey you. What's up?" The ginger smiled at the girl. Rin walked over then closed her eyes, she lowered her head as her smile fell into a frown.

"They don't recognise me. Is five years really that much for a soul reaper?" The girl whispered to the captain. Ichigo shrugged then walked over embracing the girl. He kissed her forehead then stuck out his pinkie. The girl hooked her pinkie around his then looked up with a small smile.

"As I am your over-protective-dumb-not-that-inteilligent-reckles s brother. Do you want me to beat him up for you Karin?" The girl shook her head, with a small smile on her lips, she'll deal with it on her own.

...

Toshiro sat with Momo Hinamori in a maid cafe. The staff were friendly, the service was great, the food was nice and the atmosphere was genially happy. They looked at the menu before they watched as a waitress walked over. The captain gasped noticing the creamy legs and beautiful chest and knew who was gonna serve him.

"Rin?" He asked looking at the girl, his brows furrowed. The girl laughed scratching the back of her head.

"Hello, captain. What can I get you and Miss Hinamori?" She asked bowing politely. Toshiro was to busy staring at her imagining her naked, he could picturing her crawl onto his table naked. Sit up then open her legs while she read her pussy open 'You, can drink me if you want'

He shook his head, his face going a deep red colour, she was his 3rd seat, he shouldn't be thinking like this, especially not here since he was getting hard from just looking at her.

"A hot chocolate and a green tea, please," Momo asked politely handing her the menus back. Karin nodded her head then walked back. She went to serve other customers before returning 10 minutes later with there drinks.

"He's a captain, not to mention your captain. Shouldn't he be getting his drink first?" Momo asked raising an eyebrow at the girl. Katin growled before smashing the tray she was holding on there desk before hissing at the girl.

"I will not give special treatment out just because of his rank. He is a customer. Nothing else. An equal as anyone here. Got it?" Momo nodded her head slowly then took a sip out of her drink. Toshiro watched Karin as she walked over to an elderly man and took his order.

'Huh. An equal. Thank you' he said to himself. He watched as the girl bent down, black lacy underwear on show. Toshiro couldn't help himself, his hand grabbed his cock and began to pump it gently as she picked up the item that she had dropped. He leaned in slowly as he pumped quicker. When she stood up she flattened her skirt down before walking back behimd the bar.

Momo had caught notice of her childhoods friends action and whacked his arm. Toshiro moved his hand away, putting his penis back. They left the cafe quickly taking the mugs with them. When they arrived back at the 10th division Momo began to give him an earful.

"Don't masturbate in public. That's not very captain like. She is most likely a whore. Black lacy panties. Don't get worked up over her," Rangiku had walked in for the whole discussion, shortly after Karin who only heard someone was a whore. She didn't take any notice and took some paperwork of her captain's desk. She gave them a smile before bowing.

She walked back out then headed to talk to the fourth seat for a while, with a bunch of paperwork in her hands. She sat down beside the fourth seat. The female fourth seat was handed a stack of paperwork, that she began to fill out.

"Would you say most whores wear black lacy underwear Megu?" The fourth seat shrugged before turning to Karin with a smile.

"I assume you are wearing some and someone had mentioned it?" Karin nodded her head then walked over to Megu's desk. She went into the bottom drawer and pulled out two purple vibrator. One was very large. The other a little larger than a tampon.

Karin pulled down her pants then opened her legs, rolling her skirt up. She turned the vibrator on and put it to her clitoris. The vibrating sensation against her clit was heaven. She stuffed the vibrator into her vagina and began to pump it in and out whispering quietly, "Mmm Toshiro. Please fuck me. I am ready for your cock. Let me have it," she whispered.

Megu had learnt that Rin was madly in love with their captain. She knew that most females of this division were in love with him, but she could sense that Karin was different. She wasn't just some horny hormonal woman. Well...she wasn't like the rest. She loved him from the bottom of her heart. She just didn't have just a desire to fuck him.

She knew that she was saving her first time for him, she knew that she would never have sex with anyone else except their captain. The only problem was how to make Toshiro fall for him. That Megu did not know. Neither did Karin.

Karin put a hand under her top and began to play with her nipples, moaning at the sensation while her hand was still being used to help the vibrator out. A knock came at the door. Both girls gasped as the door opened to revel Toshiro.

When he noticed Karin masturbating, he blushed looking away, "Rin. Once you're ready. Can you step out here for a second. I have to talk to you," Karin was extremely red in the face. He had caught her in action. He had seen her masturbate. Karin put the smaller one on and stuck it up her vagina. She pulled her pants up then rolled her skirt down. She put the purple vibrator into the drawer then walked outside to see Toshiro blushing deeply.

"Sorry...I...couldn't hold back anymore," Karin began. Toshiro nodded turned to Karin.

"I have to tell you something. Stay around here, I finish about seven. So meet me at this spot. Okay?" Karin just wanted to run at this very moment in time. She nodded her head before dashing off. Though she wanted him, him seeing her let go was very embarrassing.

* * *

Seven came round far too quickly for Karin's and Toshiro's liking. The female was let off at 5 o'clock, she had went home to get changed and was now wearing a white, sleeveless top and her black skirt.

Toshiro saw the girl then walked past her. He headed outside into the pouring rain, Karin walking behind him. He looked back to see her white top was soaked and her black bra was clearly visable. Toshiro took of his haori and put it over the girl.

The two walked in silent until they reached Toshiro's house. He opened the door and lead Karin into his bedroom. When Karin walked in, she saw her captain sitting on his bed with his knees up and his head in his hands as he murmured things.

"Captain?" Karin asked walking over to the said male putting an arm around him. She noticed the bulge in his trousers and gasped at the sight.

"The thing is...that I get extremely horny over you. I want to have sex with you," Karin couldn't help but blush. She touched her captains leg then trailed her hand to his groin.

"Fuck me. Do whatever you want with my body," Toshiro looked to the girl before stripping her completely naked. Karin waited until she was naked till she crawled onto Toshiro and began to undress him, kissing his hot flesh.

Toshiro was stripped naked, Karin was still kissing his body enjoying every sqaure inch of him. She kissed his balls then began to flick her tongue over the head of his penis. She licked the underside of the penis moaning as she did so.

Toshiro flipped there positions and inserted himself and began to thrust into the girl. Tears were building up in her eyes from the pain and finally being able to lose her virginity to the man she loved, "Ahh Rin. Ahh Rin," he moaned her name out. The girl stopped moving causing Toshiro to do the same.

"Toshiro...I have been lying to you for some time now," the girl whispered looking down to the side of the bed, tears forming up in her eyes.

"What is it Rin? Tell me, I won't get mad,"

"Well my name isn't Rin. It's Karin. And it's not Saki, it's Kurosaki. My real name is...,"

"Karin Kurosaki," Toshiro pulled out looking at the girl, finally seeing the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with. He blushed deeply looking down then pulled the girl closer, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Karin couldn't hold back, she stuck her tongue into his mouth. Then kissed the side of his neck.

She thrusted into the one she loved and Toshiro continued to thrust into her, slamming away, "Scream for me," he ordered. He lived alone and no one lived next to him. He continued to slam into her making her moan each time. He pulled out of her then pulled her into his living room.

He pushed her against the top of his couch, he spread her legs open with his knee and resting his knee there, "Do you want me?" He whispered into her ear. Karin nodded her head.

"Do what ever you want. I'll be your sex slave. Order me to do anything. Do what ever," she begged. Toshiro smirked then moved to the other end of the couch.

"Fuck my couch," Karin began to grin against his leather couch. She got on top of the seats and straddled it. Toshiro sat on his coffee table watching as she fucked his couch. He could see her juices flow down the seat. It was so erotic. He couldn't hold back.

He went into his room and took out a really large vibrator. He returned, turning Karin round. He inserted his large vibrator into her, he shoved it in so far, making her cry out in pain. He turned it on then led her back into his bedroom. He sat her down on his bed and pushed her back. He kissed her inner thigh then kissed down her leg gently. He kissed her foot, then sucked on her big toe.

"When did you become so dirty?" she asked through her moans. Toshiro shrugged, he kissed back up her inner thigh then took the vibrator out.

He inserted himself back in then began to slam into her, "I think when I saw you again after 5 years. I really do get so horny when I see you," Karin smiled then sucked on his neck in a really visible area just below the ear.

"You're mine now," she said. Toshiro nodded then gave her the same marking she had just given him.

"I could ask you the same. When did you get so dirty?" Karin thrusted her hips up to meet his.

"I have loved you for so long. That day you left five years ago. I had figured out why I felt so strange. It was due to the fact that I loved you. When I didn't see you again, my love for you grww and I started imagining you do some dirty things and I liked the idea. But it's only for you," Toshiro lifted Karin's hips up as he thrusted into her quicker. He came within her then cuddled up to sleep.

* * *

Karin woke up to find that the bed was empty. Her ass and hips killed so she really didn't want to leave. She watched as the bedroom door opened and Toshiro walked in with a tray. He sat down with the tray and gave Karin a coffee. She drunk it slowly then felt a hand go onto hers.

"I love you too Karin. Be mine?" Karin couldn't help but smile. She nodded her head then kissed his cheek.

The two headed for work, Karin walked in beside Megu. She smiled at her, "Megu...my name isn't Rin Saki. It's Karin Kurosaki and our captain is now my boyfriend," she smiled to herself and she slumped onto her seat.

* * *

**Random one-shot. Please Review**


End file.
